


Craig's List

by CrowNoYami



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Gabriel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Becky Rosen Bashing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chuck Shurley, Bottom Gabriel, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Chuck Shurley, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Chuck couldn't go to his own convention for his book series alone. Not to his hometown where everyone believed he would die that way too. Putting an ad on Craig's List wasn't something he wanted to do but he had run out of options. What Chuck wasn't expecting was for the man who answered his ad to have eyes of pure gold and a smile that lit up the room. He was in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

** Author Notes ** **: Okay so a few things. First this is my addition to the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on Tumblr (http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/) This month we had a few to choose from but I went with… The trope for March will be fake relationship. So here it is! Now a couple things to point out before you read. This is AU. In this fic Chuck is NOT a prophet but an author. He wrote the Supernatural series which is being turned into a TV show. There are NO monsters in this (that we are aware of) and Gabriel is human.**

** Warnings ** **: AU-Human, Fake relationship, Insecure Chuck.**

****This has been beta’s by nopenopeartichoke ****

**Chapter 1**

 

He was doomed. While he checked the schedule one more time, Chuck couldn’t help the soft groan from escaping his lips. In less than a week he would need to show up at his own convention, completely alone. It was bad enough that he had just broken up a two-year long relationship with his number one fan Becky, but now he was going to show up without _anyone._ What was worse was the first convention in his schedule was going to be in his hometown. While he anticipated some of the crowd to be actual fans of his book series the truth was most of them would be people he went to school with.

Boy he missed being able to use his pen-name exclusively. When Becky had suggested he post his real name to boost sales and show his face he should have said no. It may have led him to where he was now, about to disclose he had a five-year contract to produce a TV series based on his books with room for more if the views were good. They had even managed to finish up most of the casting, the main characters being chosen who were almost exactly as Chuck had pictured them while writing.

Still, success in his work life was one thing; people had always known he had the chance to go places. They also teased him because with his shyness and inability to take a hint, it was likely he was going to die alone, he was even voted as such in his yearbook. He _couldn’t_ go to the convention with only his success in his work, he needed someone to have on his arm or else he would never hear the end of it.

Pulling up the listing on his phone, Chuck sighed before posting the ad. He didn’t have enough time to try and find someone, he needed results and if he had to pay for them he could afford it now. Going about his day, Chuck only had to wait a few hours before there was a response, his phone dinging to inform him of an answer. Pulling up the app, the author couldn’t help but blush at what he was doing.

_‘I saw your ad and wanted to know if you wanted to meet and discuss terms? It lists that we live in the same area if you know the diner off Main Street? Barb’s? Let me know ;)’_

Chuck bit his bottom lip before sending his reply. It was almost time to take a break anyway and he did love the food from the small diner. Making his way there, Chuck couldn’t help but feel nervous. The man hadn’t given him a picture or description to work from however Chuck had posted his own picture in the ad. Opening the diner doors, Chuck glanced around when his gaze caught a pair of golden eyes looking at him.

The man was beautiful. His soft blond hair was slicked back slightly his bangs started to lose some of the gel which caused a lock of hair fell loosely onto his forehead. There was a slight five o’clock shadow on his jaw; just enough it would feel wonderful rubbing against his face while they kissed. Blinking that image aside, Chuck was startled as the main waived him over.

Taking hesitant steps, Chuck couldn’t help but feel slightly intimidated as the other man looked up at him. His eyes were gorgeous. Chuck almost didn’t catch what the other man said since he was distracted by taking the man in. When his name was called however, Chuck blushed brightly and listened to what the man was saying.

“There you are, I was wondering if I lost you there… you zone out often or am I just that stunning?” While the man spoke, he wiggled his eyebrows in jest, but Chuck couldn’t find much humour in it. “I’m sorry… I just…” Once Chuck started to stammer a reply the man softened his smile, so it was less teasing and more reassuring. “Hey,” the man began to speak. “It’s fine, I mean we should be attracted to each other at least a bit to pull this off, right? Sit down and take a load off and we can plan this out.”

Chuck realized the man he had been staring at was the one he had been looking for and sat down on the other side of the booth his cheeks flushed. “Let’s try this again,” said the man, still with the softer smile on his face. “I’m Gabriel and I’m here to answer your ad.” Chuck nodded his head, reaching out with his hand to shake Gabriel’s. Instead of shaking the hand though, Gabriel brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. It should have been insulting, feminizing, but Chuck couldn’t help but feel warmed by the action.

“Hi… so ummm… what all do we need to cover?” asked Chuck pulling his hand back. The waitress showed up then, having recognized both customers she easily took down the orders with a smile before leaving the table. Gabriel smiled and picked up the glass of water she left and brought it to his mouth. Chuck couldn’t help but watch as Gabriel’s throat moved to swallow the water. “You know, if you keep looking at me like that, selling this isn’t going to be a problem.”

Gabriel set his glass down while speaking, his golden eyes not leaving Chuck’s blue ones while a smirk crossed his face. “What we need to figure out is our back story. I also have an alternative payment method if you’re interested.” That caught Chuck’s attention. He had posted that the payment wasn’t negotiable, he had offered a good deal of money plus he would be covering all food and travel costs for the long weekend.

“While I will completely take you up on your offer to feed me and travel, instead of money I would rather you do something for me.” Gabriel hunched slightly then, and for the first time Chuck thought he saw some vulnerability there. It was enticing and made him want to reach out to the other man. “I looked you up before I responded. I have a few friends in your networking department for the show and so I know what your announcement will be.”

Chuck sucked in a slight breath, while it wasn’t exactly something to sign an NDA over, he hadn’t expected someone to release that his books were going to be on network television. “What I would like instead of the money would be to spend a day on set if you could arrange it. If not, I’ll still do this for you, but I’ve been directing small films for a while and I think I could learn a lot watching a day of filming on an official set.”

Gabriel stopped speaking while the waitress returned with their food. Picking up a French fry, Gabriel waved it slightly while speaking. “Like I said, if not it’s no big deal but, I thought I would give it a try.” Chuck bit his bottom lip as Gabriel started to eat, while he wanted to help Gabriel he honestly didn’t know if it was something he could pull off. He had been invited to watch the filming process, an invitation that he was told would not be retracted in case they needed his input.

“I can try,” Chuck heard himself say which caused Gabriel to look up from where he had been about to take a bite of his burger. “I don’t have much sway, I mean they want me around enough to ask questions and stuff but overall I don’t have much say in what goes on… but I’ll try.” Gabriel smiled then, putting his burger down and reaching across the table with his palm up for Chuck to take. When the smaller man did they both felt a jolt go through their palms, Gabriel rubbing the back of Chuck’s hand for a second with his thumb.

“You know, I think we should say we met at a book signing. I saw an ad you were in town and being the fan I was, I couldn’t help but try to have my own collection signed. Bringing my favourite book, I was nervous as hell and nearly chickened out until I saw you.” Gabriel had let go of Chuck’s hand to take a bite of his burger, Chuck starting to eat as well. “You were flustered; because as much of a fanbase as you have it still gets to you that people enjoy your work. The second I saw how adorable you were I changed my plan.”

“Your plan?” asked Chuck to which Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, instead of wanting an autograph I decided what I really wanted was a date. I waited until the signing was done, and as you were about to leave I came up and asked if I missed my chance. When you said you were sorry and opened your mouth to most likely offer it anyway, I asked you if I could take you out to dinner to make up for being late.”

Chuck couldn’t help but believe the story Gabriel was spinning. He would have done it; if Gabriel came up and asked him out on a date like that he would have been so flustered he would have agreed before even thinking about it. “I chose a cozy diner where we could sit and talk without any kind of pressure, and by the end of the night I had secured a second date and your number.” With a smirk on his lips, Gabriel caught Chuck’s eyes and leaned back on the booth.

“What do you think?” Gabriel asked. “Think it would work along with some PDA?” Chuck’s eyes widened at the last statement, nearly choking on the food in his mouth before he swallowed it down. “PDA?” he asked his voice squeaking slightly. Gabriel once again reached over and placed his hand on Chuck’s. “Nothing like making out in dark corners like in high school… but when I’m with someone I like to make sure everyone knows it. Small touches if you’re comfortable with it. I like placing my hand on the small of their back, holding their hand or wrapping my arm around them. Sometimes a small peck here and there. If you’re not comfortable with it, it’s fine…”

“No,” began Chuck. “I uhh… I would like that.” Though he didn’t think it was smart of him to let Gabriel get this close when he was already attracted to the man, Chuck couldn’t help but want to milk as much physical contact with him as possible. “I also have a habit of using nicknames more than actual names, so you might want to prepare yourself for that.” Gabriel commented . Chuck nodded his head to Gabriel’s statement. He wouldn’t mind being called baby or something of the like by the man.

“How are we getting there? Flying or bus?” asked Gabriel, still keeping his hand on Chuck’s while the other finished his meal. “We have a tour bus, it will only be us and my ex… she’s organizing the whole thing besides the driver of course.” When Chuck mentioned his ex, Gabriel squeezed his hand for a moment. There was suddenly a grin on Gabriel’s face that Chuck wasn’t certain he would like what the man was going to say next.

“Does your ex know about me?” Gabriel asked, his thumb lightly rubbing Chuck’s hand which he had yet to release. Chuck shook his head in response. “Good,” responded Gabriel before linking their fingers together on the table. “Cause we can practise by convincing her of us being together, think of it like a trial run for when your former classmates start giving you hell. Just remember that I’ll be there for you, okay?”

While he didn’t want to, Chuck couldn’t help but smile as Gabriel looked at him with such an earnest expression. He felt safe with Gabriel, like the man wasn’t going to harm him even though it was likely that once he delivered on his payment Chuck would never see Gabriel again. There was something there though, and while Chuck was shy at the best of times it seemed Gabriel was willing to grab it with both hands so neither let it slip away.

Needing to make sure Gabriel wasn’t making all the steps, Chuck cleared his throat before speaking. “We ah… we might need to be… physical with her around I don’t…” Gabriel squeezed his hand around Chucks for a moment. “I am more than okay with that, how about we meet up later in the week to get more comfortable with each other? There’s a new Marvel moving playing if you’re interested.”

Smiling Chuck spoke softly. “I’d like that… Wednesday?” Gabriel nodded and pulled Chuck’s hand until he could place another kiss on it. Watching as Chuck blushed again, Gabriel couldn’t help but feel relieved that the other man was attracted to him. At some point he was going to have to tell him that his original plan was to try and wiggle a date out of him at a signing, but his agent hadn’t allowed him through the line once the signatures were over.

Thank God for Craig’s List.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~This has been beta’d by nopenopeartichoke ~~

 

**Chapter 2**

 

There were very few times Gabriel would have considered himself truly nervous. Sure, sometimes he could feel that flutter of butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but nothing like this. Glancing at himself once again in the mirror, Gabriel wondered how he was going to do this. By some miracle Chuck had agreed they should meet again before Gabriel would pretend to be his boyfriend, a role he was hopefully going to convince the man he could fulfil as a full-time job.

 

Deciding against slicking back his hair, not wanting to use too much and need yet another shower, Gabriel took a deep breath before leaving his bathroom and patting down his jacket to make sure he had everything. With the amount of time he had spent on his hair and clothing it would be just his luck to do something like forget his wallet. Thankfully, as Gabriel locked his door he could feel the press of his wallet against his hand.

 

Checking his phone again to make certain he was on time, Gabriel continued to even his breaths though all he wanted to do was panic. This would be fine, he would be fine. Chuck had already chosen him to take to the convention and while he could probably find someone else it would be cutting it extremely tight. If he messed up something on the date he could make it up to Chuck over the weekend… hopefully. The drive to the theatre was spent with Gabriel walking himself though how he wanted things to go, if he was lucky he would be able to plant the seed of this being a real date to Chuck.

 

Parking, Gabriel checked his appearance one more time before exiting the car and locking it behind him. It didn’t take him long to see the man he had been stressing over. Chuck looked the same as he had at the diner, his blue eyes darting around the crowd, probably searching for Gabriel while his hands were stuffed into his pockets. Chuck hunched slightly, something Gabriel noticed right away while he made his way to the other man, as if Chuck was trying to hide from everyone.

 

Not liking the thought of the man wanting to hide, Gabriel plastered a smile on his face and buried his own nerves deep down. Even if he was a wreck he wanted to at least pretend to have some confidence, perhaps if he did, Chuck would find his own. Walking up to his date, Gabriel could see the second Chuck noticed him, the way the other man’s shoulders seemed to pull back slightly and a small smile crossed his face.

 

“Hey, fancy meeting you here, have you been waiting long?” asked Gabriel while making his way close to Chuck’s personal space. For a second Gabriel worried he was making Chuck even more uncomfortable instead of relaxed before Chuck shook his head and spoke. “Nah I’ve only been here for a few minutes, I like to be early for pretty much everything.” Chuck smiled at Gabriel then causing a smile in return. It was so adorable the way Chuck would look at him, his eyes wide and earnest in a way Gabriel had hardly seen on anyone else.

 

“Movie should be starting soon if you wanna head in, I know I need to get snacks… you a popcorn or candy kind of guy?” asked Gabriel, easily wrapping an arm around Chuck which caused the man to flush brightly. Oh so long as he was going to play this part Gabriel wanted to see how often he could make the other man become flustered. “I like popcorn, with lost of butter if it’s all the same to you… though I don’t mind candy I guess.” Chuckling, Gabriel nodded his head and stood in line with Chuck still pressed against him, they were a bit too old to pull off the look casually like the teenagers in front of them, but Gabriel couldn’t help but want to touch Chuck, to hold him tightly as much as he could.

 

“It’s been forever since I’ve been to a show, I think it might have been back in high school.” Turning to look at Chuck who had spoken, Gabriel smiled as the man looked around. If it had been since high school the place had probably changed a lot, theatres in general did. “Well I’m certain the popcorn is still better than anything you could make at home and four times the price. Anything to drink?” asked Gabriel with a soft smile on his face.

 

Chuck nodded, glancing at the menu before asking for a Pepsi. When it was their turn, Gabriel laid down the order quickly for the popcorn and drinks along with a pretzel and frozen yogurt. Passing over his card before Chuck could get out his wallet, Gabriel paid for their tickets and food with a grin before taking his share of the food and making their way to the butter station and watching Chuck load it up. Once they were in their seats, Gabriel wrapped an arm around Chuck again, enjoying the contact the other man had yet to refuse.

 

“You didn’t have to pay you know, I was the one who needed a date.” Commented Chuck softly before the show started. Gabriel shook his head, reaching over and taking a handful of the slippery popcorn. “Maybe, but this was my idea, besides I really don’t mind. Far as I see it this is a great chance to see what kind of person you are. Do you talk during the show? Do you laugh at the funny parts? What do you even consider funny? What makes you pay attention and when do you lose interest?”

 

While had was speaking the lights started to dim, and taking a chance, Gabriel leaned over so he could speak into Chuck’s ear watching as the man squirmed a bit while he did. “It also gives me a chance to find out how much you’ll let me get away with while in public. I told you I like showing my affection and if you want to make this believable you’re going to have to get used to me touching you.”

 

Chuck turned his head slightly, eyes wide while he ignored the preview showing on the screen. Gabriel smiled softly before placing a light kiss to the side of his head, keeping his voice low as not to disturb the people around them. “Don’t worry I’ll keep it PG 13, I’m not here to take advantage.” The author relaxed at that, and biting his bottom lip, he leaned against Gabriel who lifted his arm a tag higher so Chuck could rest his head against Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

While he was certain it was a good movie Gabriel only caught about half the wise-cracks and hardly noticed any parts that weren’t blasting through the speakers. His full attention was focused on Chuck who was enjoying himself. Watching as Chuck would laugh at something or when he got excited as his favourite came on screen was something Gabriel would never grow tired of. Even in the low lighting, Gabriel could see Chuck’s blue eyes express everything he was feeling.

 

Once the movie was over, Gabriel was surprised to note they had managed to finish off the snacks and drinks. What surprised and delighted Gabriel was when Chuck wanted to stay to watch the credits, not just for the sneak preview into whatever movie Marvel was cooking up next but well into the costume designers and makeup specialists. Gabriel sat back and watched them with Chuck, the room nearly empty besides a few others who remained to watch the credits.

 

“Sorry if this is boring you, we can leave if you want.” Turning his head so he could look at Chuck who was glancing between him and the screen, Gabriel chuckled. “Actually, I was just thinking how great it is that you wait around. I mean, most don’t but everyone there was probably working just as hard if not harder than the lead actors… besides it gives me awesome facts for trivia.”

 

Following Chuck’s tongue with his eyes while Chuck licked his lips, Gabriel was able to just barely stop himself from leaning forward and closing the distance between them. “Yeah, I mean like I get that people want to go home and all… but well, I’ve been on set a couple times since they decided to make the show and every single one of those people work so hard, they deserve for me to wait -for what five minutes?”

 

Nodding his head, Gabriel tucked a bit of hair behind Chuck’s ear which caused the man to flush slightly. “I think we’re going to be able to pull this off with you being all perfect like that.” The flush on Chuck’s cheeks deepened just as Gabriel had hoped it would. Glancing at the screen which was done rolling name and was now pulling up logos, Gabriel stood up and gathered their trash. Chuck was soon to join him as they made their way out of the room and dumped their garbage. Once his hands were free, Gabriel wrapped an arm around Chuck who smiled, leaning into the touch this time.

 

“You know, I think I could get used to it, this thing you have about touching me.” Commented Chuck, a shy smile on his face while he looked at Gabriel. “You shouldn’t leave your comments open like that, I’ve been taking it easy on you, but my mind is constantly in the gutter and it’s a wonder I haven’t been commenting so far.” Gabriel was only half-joking when he spoke, though it did cause Chuck to laugh.

 

“I think I could handle you, so ah, this is me.” Gabriel barely noticed the car they were standing in front of, having let Chuck lead while they walked. Chuck dug into his jacket pocket for his keys, unlocking the car but not opening his door. Instead, Chuck turned so he was facing Gabriel who moved with him his hand resting on Chuck’s hip. Stepping into Chuck’s personal space, Gabriel leaned forward a bit. “You have my number, text me when you get home so I know you made it safely?”

 

Chuck rolled his eyes at the comment. “It’s not even eleven yet, I can make it to my house, Gabe.” Reaching up with the hand that wasn’t on Chuck’s hip, Gabriel flicked his finger on Chuck’s nose. “Don’t care, I worry. Now there’s one more thing we should do tonight before the date is over and you drive away.” Chuck opened his mouth to ask what Gabriel was talking about when Gabriel closed the distance between them. Carefully Gabriel placed his hand on Chuck’s cheek holding him still while he pressed his lips against Chuck’s.

 

It was exactly like he had pictured it. Those slightly chapped lips felt wonderful against his own, and pressing forward the slightest bit more caused Chuck to reach out and hold into Gabriel’s shirt, clutching it in his fist. Closing his eyes, Gabriel titled his head ever so slightly, enjoying the feeling of Chuck’s beard against his chin. As Chuck began to kiss back, Gabriel had to stop himself from asking for more than Chuck was comfortable giving.

 

As they broke apart, Gabriel lowered his voice so it was just barely above a whisper. “Now that is a perfect first kiss. I want you to drive safely, and when you get home text me.” Pulling away, Gabriel noticed as Chuck let go of his shirt slowly, like he wasn’t certain he wanted to let go at all. “I look forward to seeing you again soon, goodnight.” Leaving the man, who stood by his car for another moment before getting inside, Gabriel didn’t bother fighting back his grin. While it wasn’t how he expected he might just have a shot at something after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. ***I have downloaded the Instagram app, which I have no idea how to use so once I figure that out I'll be there as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke! Thank you so much for taking the time to do this!

**Chapter 3**

 

Kissing Gabriel hadn’t been part of the plan. He had thought once they started their date he could kept it together, could remember that this was all for show but only a few seconds with Gabriel and Chuck was lost. The last thing he had expected of the night was for Gabriel to kiss him. It should have been obvious, Gabriel had mentioned how he liked public displays of affection, and it was something couples did but Chuck honestly hadn’t thought the other man would want to kiss him.

 

Gabriel could have anyone, but Chuck was starting to get the impression the blond wanted him. It was easy to tell they were attracted to one another, and if that was all Chuck would happily take what he could get, but Gabriel didn’t have to do what he did the night before, he didn’t have to take him out on a date. They could have just texted back and forth until they had their cover-story down to a fine science. Taking him out meant something more than a physical attraction, and Chuck hoped he was reading Gabriel correctly.

 

Chuck looked at the phone that hadn’t left his hand all day. Though he had messaged Gabriel when he got home, Chuck had thought that would be the end of their conversation, right up until Gabriel kept him awake until two in the morning texting back and forth. No matter what they talked about it didn’t seem to get boring. They had spoken about favourite movies and food, small stories about where they grew up and what they liked to do in their free time.

 

It was like the diner all over again, and while Chuck was waiting for the other shoe to drop he was enjoying his time with Gabriel. At the very least he could see them becoming great friends once this was over and they went back to their normal life. If he managed to wiggle a bit more out of that friendship all the better. Another text brightened Chuck’s screen making him look down and smile at the message displayed before writing a quick response back. Becky who had been planning their schedule and the minute details on what was going to happen during the convention spoke up, her voice slightly mocking while she spoke.

 

“Who have you been texting? I haven’t seen you this attached to your phone since when we first started dating. You need to focus on this, Chuck, we leave tomorrow and I don’t want to have to track you down because you don’t know where you’re supposed to be. This is a huge deal for all of us, the least you can do is pay attention.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Chuck locked his screen so she couldn’t see the name on the display before looking at her. Not that long ago he had believed himself in love with her, with her passion for his books he had thought he found someone who saw inside him and loved him for it. She hadn’t. Their relationship had been based off nothing more than her wanting to get close to _the_ Carver Edlund and while he hadn’t minded her questions at first and encouraged her fanfiction eventually it had been too much.

 

He should have cut her out of his life completely but, while they were no longer dating there was no one who loved his series more than her, which made her perfect for the job. Now if only he could avoid her butting into his personal life it would be perfect. “Actually, I’m texting my boyfriend, he’s a bit excited to be going with us to the convention. We’re planning out what we’re going to do when I have some down time.” He wasn’t technically lying, something Becky would have been able to pick out right away.

 

Gabriel was excited to go away for the weekend, and they did talk about how they were going to spend their time when Chuck got a few moments to himself. He never even thought about doing anything but spending time with Gabriel once he could. Yes, he was getting in a bit too deep with the man he hired to play boyfriend. Hearing a snort, Chuck looked up at Becky who had a condescending smirk on her face. “Chuck, if you’re trying to make me jealous you really need to do better. I’m sorry but the spark just isn’t there anymore, there’s no need to make up some boyfriend.”

 

Shocked and a bit insulted, Chuck nearly showed her his messages from Gabriel before stopping himself. “I’m not making this up. Remember I told you that I was bringing someone along, who did you think it was?” he asked, ignoring the vibration in his hand from another text. Becky sighed, as if put out by the conversation. “Chuck, we dated, I know you, and there’s no way you’re not only over me this quickly but with someone else. I don’t care who you’re bringing to the convention, in fact I’m grateful you have someone to play house with… it will be great to have the help with security and having it be a guy checks everyone’s box, but there’s no reason to lie to me about him being your boyfriend.”

 

It hurt. Having her doubt that he could find someone hurt. While he didn’t think himself to be all that, Chuck knew he was relatively attractive. He had fans and was successful, there was no reason why someone wouldn’t want to date him. “I’m not making this up Becky, and to be honest I’m kind of insulted that you think I would. Gabriel’s coming with me because he wants to, because he likes spending time with me. Just because you haven’t found someone doesn’t mean I haven’t.”

 

Becky didn’t jerk back or seem to take offence, instead she rolled her eyes. “Whatever you choose to believe, but right now we have to get the final planning done. Is your ‘boyfriend’ going to stick with you most of the time or is he going to explore the convention?” When she said the word boyfriend, Becky quoted the word with her fingers, driving home how much she didn’t believe Chuck. Instead of continuing to argue Chuck silently fumed while going over the schedule.

 

Thankfully Gabriel seemed to enjoy spending time with him and there was real attraction there, because Chuck was going to make certain _everyone_ knew he was over the woman in front of him. By the end of the weekend, Chuck would prove to her, and everyone else, that he was wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke! Thank you so much for putting up with me!

**Chapter 4**

 

For the second time in a week Gabriel found himself choking back butterflies while he made his way to his would-be-boyfriend. They had agreed to meet at the bus stop, Gabriel loading his suitcase into the back of a cab and fiddling with the bottom of his sleeves while he watched the car get closer every minute he was inside. This was it, in a few short minutes he would be with Chuck for all intents and purposes. They would need to sell this to not only the fans at the convention but from what Gabriel could tell, Chuck’s ex as well.

 

It was going to be tricky.

 

Still Gabriel couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face while he watched the author pace beside the bus which was waiting for him. They weren’t due to leave for another twenty minutes but Gabriel had the feeling Chuck made sure everyone was early for everything. Once the car stopped, Gabriel easily paid the driver before getting out and pulling his suitcase out of the trunk, hitting the closed trunk once he was done so the cabbie could drive off. Making his way to the bus, Gabriel pulled the suitcase behind him, not pausing once he was close, Gabriel simply let go of the suitcase next to the open side of the bus before pulling Chuck into a kiss.

 

Unlike their first one there was no hesitation before Chuck responded back, his hands easily holding Gabriel close while Gabriel licked at his lips. Deepening the kiss hadn’t originally been Gabriel’s idea, while he wanted as much as Chuck would give him he wasn’t planning on asking for more than a few short kisses until this was over so there was no confusion on what he wanted. Having Chuck open up to him though Gabriel couldn’t help but to take what was offered and taste the man.

 

Threading his fingers through brown hair, Gabriel placed his other hand on Chuck’s waist not wanting the other man to move away. Hearing heels on the pavement, Gabriel didn’t let on that he knew someone was there and instead focused his attention to making certain his partner enjoyed the kiss. Hearing a woman clear her throat however made Gabriel break away, still holding Chuck’s hip so the other didn’t move.

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce your _boyfriend_?” The way she said the word boyfriend nearly made Gabriel sneer. There was a disbelief to her tone and Gabriel could imagine it wasn’t the first time she had used it today. Not giving Chuck the chance to speak, Gabriel moved so he was standing beside the man, his back having previously been to the woman. She wasn’t anything much to look at, sure she had some appeal but the unfriendly look in her eyes made her unattractive.

 

“Sorry, it’s been a few days since I was able to see Chuck here. Name’s Gabriel, I’m sure it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Holding out his hand to the woman, Gabriel kept an arm wrapped around Chuck, holding the man against his side. The woman reached out and took Gabriel’s hand for a second before dropping it. “Becky, Chuck’s manager” Gabriel nodded and glanced to where he left his suitcase which was being loaded into the bus while they had been talking. “Well, I suppose we should probably get on board, right?” he asked, though Gabriel’s face was directed at Chuck who nodded.

 

Letting the author go up the small stairway first, Gabriel smirked as his eyes were glued to Chuck’s ass. Becky caught the look and rolled her eyes as Gabriel winked at her. Once they were inside, Gabriel sat next to Chuck who was sitting on one of the long couches inside. Without missing a beat Gabriel wrapped his arm around the man and pulled Chuck against his side. Surprised and pleased when Chuck didn’t fight against him and instead nuzzled into his side, Gabriel placed a soft kiss to the top of Chuck’s head.

 

He could get used to this. Becky however only gave them a moment before huffing and pulling out her clipboard. “If you two are done, we have a lot to go through, your weekend is pretty much packed. I managed to grab a few hours here and there, but overall, you’re going to be run off your feet from tomorrow morning on. We managed to sell out for the first convention and everyone is waiting to see how this one goes, but if we can pull it off we should be able to sell out the others as well.”

 

Becky raised an eyebrow toward Gabriel when she next spoke. “Should I book you in for the others?” Chuck tensed under Gabriel’s arm, but Gabriel smiled at the woman, keeping his hold around Chuck. “We haven’t gone over all the dates yet, I’m typically not working Saturday and Sunday, but Friday is only a maybe depending on when I get off work.” Becky frowned at his answer but marked something on her page before passing Chuck a paper with tomorrow’s schedule.

 

Looking over Chuck’s shoulder, Gabriel nearly grimaced at the thing. Becky had been right, from morning until night they were booked. It wasn’t just with the convention though, there were interviews and various other things that needed to be done. Most of the convention was being handled by other people, Chuck going in for photo ops and signings along with a panel or two each day, but mostly it was dedicated to the world he created more so than the man himself. Gabriel didn’t mind, while he didn’t know what he was expecting, this would work.

 

“I imagine, once he announces the show, the other conventions will sell out as well. It’s a popular book series, and people are going to want to be one of the ones who were there _before_ it was on television.” Gabriel’s voice broke over the other two, Chuck still looking over his schedule. Gabriel ran the hand around Chuck along the man’s side, he could feel how the man had started to tense beside him and wanted to help sooth him. “I can probably follow you around for most of it, do you think they’ll let me hang outside the interview room until you’re done?”

 

Chuck turned his head slightly which put his face close to Gabriel’s own as he had been leaning over to see the schedule. “You want to wait for me?” asked Chuck, surprise tinged in his voice. Gabriel frowned slightly, closing the distance and pecking Chuck’s lips. “Of course I do, those guys can be like vultures, I mean I know you’ve had to deal with them before, but if you aren’t careful they can ring you a new one. You’ll need a friendly face when you get out.”

 

Gabriel glanced at Becky then who was frowning, practically glaring at Gabriel while he remained close to Chuck. “If I can be cleared with security that is, I can happy wait a few hours, I have data on my phone and a few games.” Chuck took the initiative and leaned forward this time, which surprised Gabriel a bit. He hadn’t been expecting to have Chuck make a pass at him. It seemed he misjudged the man as the brunette held the schedule with one hand, the other reaching up to tug on Gabriel’s hair. Hearing Becky clear her throat broke the two apart though Gabriel noticed Chuck snuggling against him.

 

“You can clear that can’t you Becky? So long as he doesn’t film anything it shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Chuck asked, using the pen that had been hooked into the clipboard to mark down a note to duplicate the schedule for Gabriel. Becky kept her glare in place, but she did nod her head to the question. Gabriel had the feeling he should watch the woman, while she didn’t seem the type to do anything drastic something about her rubbed him the wrong way. Becky took Chuck’s attention from Gabriel again as the two sorted out anything else that was remaining for them to do.

 

Gabriel leaned back, though he made certain he was always touching at least some part of Chuck while he did so. As the two talked, Gabriel made the odd comment but overall, he let the two work things out. By the time they made their way to the hotel, Gabriel was convinced he wouldn’t have a moment with Chuck alone, from what he could tell, the man even had who he needed to have dinner with planned out, thankfully they were able to incorporate Gabriel into most of his day so that while they wouldn’t be alone Gabriel could be there for him.

 

After the first request, Chuck seemed to be both shocked and awed that someone wanted to wait around for him and spend so much time together when Gabriel could have merely joined the convention or toured the city. Gabriel however had no intentions of spending his weekend away from the object of his affections. Following behind Chuck after grabbing his suitcase and wheeling it behind them, Gabriel couldn’t help but fall a little bit behind the man to look at his ass while he walked. As Chuck got the key to their room, Gabriel smiled at the man before they entered the elevator, thankfully without Becky who was speaking to the manager about something.

 

“You don’t have to do all this, you know.” Started Chuck, breaking Gabriel out of his thoughts to turn to the slightly shorter man. “What do you mean? Do you not want me to?” having a feeling he was about to hear an excuse, Gabriel turned his full attention to the man and placed his hand on the others arm. “Listen, unless you actually don’t want me around I plan on sticking by you as much as possible this weekend. You may not have noticed but I like spending time with you, you’re a funny guy and a backstage pass to this convention? Count me in… but if you really don’t want me-”

 

“It’s not that,” began Chuck before the door opened and the two men made their way out into the hallway after grabbing the handle for their suitcases. Seeing that nobody was around Chuck continued, “I don’t want you to have to spend your time waiting around all day, I mean we can sell it without you having to follow me around.” Gabriel hummed his agreement before holding the door open for Chuck once he swiped the key card. “It’s not about selling it or not, if I’m going to fake-date you I’m going to go all the way with this. I’m not the kind of guy who would leave their boyfriend alone -at their first convention no less- unless it was because of something important.”

 

“Uh…” blinking slightly as he walked in the room behind Chuck, barely able to make it in the doorway since the other man had stopped, Gabriel pulled his suitcase to the side and closed the door behind them. Glancing around the room, Gabriel knew what was setting the man off right away, although it was a spacious room and nicely furnished it only had one bed. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel hoisted his suitcase onto one of the dressers and started to open the bag to get his things out. “You had your ex book the room, right?” asked Gabriel while grabbing his toiletry bag and making his way into the bathroom.

 

“Yeah… but last time I was booked into a room alone with two queens instead of a king! I didn’t think she would book us with one bed.” Gabriel turned to Chuck who was seeming to work himself into a panic, his voice raising while he spoke, and Gabriel couldn’t help but make his way to the man and pull him into his arms. For a moment Gabriel thought he may have overstepped as Chuck was tense against him until every so slowly the smaller man relaxed. “It’s fine, I figured we would be booked into a room with one bed when I said yes.”

 

Chuck who had been gripping onto Gabriel’s shirt pulled back slightly. “You did?” Gabriel nodded, and though there was no one around to see it he placed a quick kiss to Chuck’s nose making the man scrunch it slightly. “Of course, I mean I didn’t know your ex would be the one booking the rooms, but it would look weird if we had two beds instead of one, wouldn’t it? Unless I missed something, couples do tend to share a bed.” Seeing the struck look on the author’s face, Gabriel laughed slightly his arms still wrapped around the other.

 

“Do you care which side?” Gabriel asked while nodding toward the bed. Chuck was blushing by then, which Gabriel couldn’t help but find all kinds of adorable. “The left if it’s all the same to you… is should warn you I move a lot in my sleep, restless energy and all that.” Gabriel smiled at the warning and let go, grabbing a set of pajamas. “How about I get changed and do what I have to first and we figure out how we want to sleep while we’re in bed?” Chuck nodded before Gabriel shut the door to the bathroom and got changed. While they hadn’t done much, it had taken most of the day to arrive at the hotel, only stopping once for something to eat and he was exhausted.

 

Slipping on the sleepwear, Gabriel brushed his teeth and used the facilities before making his way back out. Chuck was holding his own bundle of clothing in his hands and Gabriel noticed the man had unpacked some of his own things as well. “All yours,” Gabriel gestured toward the bathroom. While Chuck was inside getting ready for bed, Gabriel laid out his clothes for the next day and plugged in his phone on the right side of the bed, making certain his alarm was set before turning off most of the lights, leaving only the one on the left-hand bed stand on.

 

Slipping under the sheets, Gabriel untucked his side of the bed, not liking the restricted way housekeeping always made the bed. It only took a minute after he was settled on the mattress before Chuck made his way out, a shy smile on his face. Gabriel held his arms open wide, grinning slightly to put the man more at ease. “I promise, I don’t bite unless asked, just sleep how you normally do, and I’ll adjust.” Slowly Chuck made his way into the bed, thankfully untucking his sheets as well which made Gabriel feel slightly better for undoing his half.

 

As Chuck pulled down the covers enough to slip in, Gabriel waited for a moment before the light was turned off leaving them in mostly darkness, a dim glow penetrating through below the curtains. It took a while for Chuck to settle, and while Gabriel was patient he wondered if the man would ever calm down enough to sleep. After a few minutes, Chuck’s breathing started to slow but Gabriel didn’t dare move until he was certain Chuck was asleep. Getting comfortable himself, Gabriel couldn’t help the trill at being in the same bed as Chuck, and while it wasn’t how he had hoped to end up in the other’s bed he would take it. Closing his eyes, Gabriel laid on his back, his right arm reaching out slightly toward his bed partner just short of touching him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^

**Chapter 5**

 

There were very few things Chuck missed about dating. It wasn’t going out, or having someone to talk to, or even sex, but what he did miss horribly was being wrapped up in someone. Becky had been good for that, she enjoyed being the big spoon and would wrap her arms around him while he slept. It was a thicker pair of arms around him this morning though, the hand splayed on his back was larger, and the chest his head was resting against was broad. Breathing in deeply, Chuck tried to memorize the scent of Gabriel surrounding him. It was perfect, being held like this by the man. While he didn’t typically go for men, Chuck had to admit that this part was better with them.

 

Feeling Gabriel shift slightly in his sleep, Chuck had to bite back a groan of disappointment, he would have to move before the blond woke up and it became awkward. Wiggling to try and dislodge Gabriel’s arm, Chuck only had a second to think before he was being held tighter. Feeling the chest under his head start to move faster as Gabriel’s breathing picked up, Chuck had to fight down his panic. “T’me iz it?” murmured Gabriel who had used his left hand to rub at his eyes, his right arm still wrapped around Chuck who was laying on his chest.

 

“I umm… before seven?” offered Chuck with a slight squeak to his voice he couldn’t control. Gabriel groaned slightly at the answer and though he knew it wasn’t in the right context, the author couldn’t hold back a shiver at the sound. Gabriel must have felt the reaction as he reached down where the blanket had started to pool at the small of Chuck’s back and pulled it up. It was a sweet gesture, one that made him feel even more attracted to the blond. Since he had first met the man it had been hard to remind himself this was all for show. Gabriel was everything Chuck had wanted in a boyfriend, protective, sweet, attentive, and he easily went with the flow.

 

Instead of moving away, Gabriel wrapped his arm back around Chuck before sighing. “Well I suppose since we’re up we should probably actually get up. Don’t suppose your manager would let you call in so we could cuddle all day, would she?” the question made the brunet laugh slightly, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Gabriel’s chest for a second before pulling himself away. “No, I’m pretty sure she would castrate us both if we messed this up. Rain check?” Gabriel’s eyes darkened slightly at the comment, and though he wasn’t certain if he would have been pushing the boundaries of what they were, Chuck was glad he did.

 

“Definitely,” commented Gabriel before leaving up and placing a soft kiss to the top of his head before pushing himself off the bed. “Dibs on first shower.” Chuck watched as the blond made his way around the room to his things, grabbing what he needed before going inside the bathroom. Sighing, Chuck lay down on the bed for a second before getting up and turning off the alarms since he was up. Running a hand through his hair, his hand got caught in some of the tangles which made him groan. He had forgotten about his bedhead, and morning breath.

 

“Nothing I can do now, good going, Chuckie.” Sighing after berating himself, Chuck rose from the bed, fixing the blankets before gathering up his clothes for the day. It didn’t take too long for Gabriel to finish his shower, and before too long it was his turn. Thankfully Gabriel was wearing a shirt, as the author didn’t think he would be able to handle seeing a shirtless Gabriel yet. Unfortunately, the material of the shirt clung to the blond’s chest from the condensation of the shower making his mouth to run dry.

 

Gabriel either didn’t notice that Chuck was staring or chose to ignore it as he offered a slight grin before pointing with his thumb behind him. “All yours, water pressure is pretty good, but you might want to crank the hot if you like a bit of steam.” Nodding his head at the advice, Chuck shut the door behind him once he was sin the bathroom and sighed heavily. This was going to be a nightmare. Pulling off his clothes, the author noticed Gabriel had stashed a bag under the sink for his dirty laundry and made a reminder to do the same. If his pretend boyfriend could be neat it would be poor taste to just leave his things laying about.

 

Adjusting the temperature, Chuck let the water run for a few minutes while he used the toilet before jumping into the shower, letting the water warm him. It was nice being able to wash away the grime from yesterday, the night before he hadn’t showered and while they didn’t really do anything taxing he could feel the air from the bus clinging to his skin. Sadly, he was also washing away the traces of Gabriel, grinning at the thought of being able to curl around the man again tonight and how Gabriel hadn’t batted an eye about how they woke up, Chuck wondered if he would be able to get an actual boyfriend out of this.

 

Men who weren’t interested surely didn’t allow someone to cling to them at night like that. If Chuck had a bit more confidence he probably would have asked Gabriel if he was interested in more, it was possible however that the blond was simply a good actor and was fully integrated into his character of ‘boyfriend’. Groaning at his torn thoughts, Chuck finished washing himself quickly, though they may have woken up before his alarm it didn’t change the fact that there was a lot to do today and he shouldn’t be wasting time debating if the guy he hired to play his boyfriend liked him or not.

 

Not bothering with drying his hair, Chuck threw on his clothes before making his way out of the room. When he came out of the bathroom Gabriel was sitting at the head of the bed, laptop on his lap and a pair of black-framed glasses on his face. Feeling a sudden jerk of desire at the sight, Chuck didn’t say anything but watched while Gabriel did whatever he was doing on the computer. “You know, if I knew wearing glasses would make you stare at me like that I would have done it earlier.” While he spoke, Gabriel didn’t turn away from the screen, immersed in what he was doing.

 

“I… It’s not…” began Chuck only to damn-near squeak as Gabriel looked up. Being caught in those honey-coloured eyes he wanted to be the center of Gabriel’s attention for as long as he could. “It’s fine you know,” said the blond offhand, a smile adorning his lips. “I kind of like the attention.” Chuck stepped forward toward Gabriel at the man’s confession, licking his lips before he opened his mouth. “You ah… you do?”

 

Gabriel nodded closing the laptop and setting it aside. “I was just checking to see how the convention was doing, you should be proud. Even without the release of it going to be picked up for a show, the place not only sold out but is trending.” As Gabriel got up from the bed Chuck’s eyes remained locked on the play of the man’s stomach muscles while he moved. Licking his lips, the author looked up when Gabriel cleared his throat slightly. Chuck could feel his cheeks start to heat with the blush he would be showing, hearing Gabriel laugh softly, he looked down and away from the man, right before he heard his phone ring.

 

Going to his side of the bed, Chuck picked up his phone, sighing at the name displayed. It looked like he was about to start his day. “Hey Becky.” He answered while watching out of the corner of his eye as Gabriel pulled on his shoes and jacket, grabbing Chuck’s and passing it over. Listening to his ex rant about not being down for breakfast yet, the author sighed, it was going to be a long day. A gentle press of a hand against the center of his back made the brunet look up into kind golden eyes, causing him to smile. Thankfully, Gabriel would be there for most of the day, which was something to look forward to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Please note that this is not an RPF, Chuck is the author of Supernatural just like on SPN however instead of him writing about Sam and Dean he is writing about Jared and Jensen. Can you guess who is going to play them on the show?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke  :P

 

**Chapter 6**

 

When Gabriel first mentioned how he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Chuck, the author hadn’t truly believed the man. Sure, it sounded exciting at first, going to the different sections of the convention and watching interviews, but in reality, it was simply a lot of waiting around. It wasn’t what Chuck had thought he signed up for when he became a writer, but it was a part of the job nonetheless, no matter if it was outside of his comfort zone or not. Gabriel hadn’t been lying. Their day started with an awkward breakfast at the hotel restaurant with Becky, which should have had Gabriel fleeing but only made the man reach through the space between them and place his hand on Chuck’s thigh the entire time. Becky had been furious that’s someone else was touching him, and while originally he had hoped to make the woman see that he was worth having around to someone, jealousy was not a good look on her.

 

By the time they were mid-way through the day, Chuck was near dead on his feet. The only thing keeping him going was the coffee Gabriel was kind enough to get for him and the knowledge that he couldn’t let his fans down. Sadly, it wasn’t until near the end of the night when the author found himself about to go on stage. They had planned for him to go on a panel to open the convention however Becky changed it so he would be the last one of the day, so his fans could build the anticipation. It had been interesting watching as Becky had gathered other writers and editors to speak. She even had a few fans come up and discuss ‘shipping’ and have friendly debates on which characters should end up together.

 

Right before he was about to enter the stage, Chuck could feel his nerves start to get to him. He was never one for public speaking, even to a public he knew loved him. He was tired and sore, his carefully constructed speech laying heavy in his pocket. Feeling his breath quicken, Chuck was surprised as arms wrapped around him from behind, his back being pulled against someone’s chest. For a second, he was about to panic when the voice behind him spoke softly. “You’re going to be great up there, Chuck. Just remember to breathe and I’ll be right off stage where you can see me as soon as you’re in front of the curtain.”

 

Relaxing into the hold, Chuck breathed in deeply, half to calm himself and half to take in Gabriel’s unique scent. Nodding, the brunet spoke just as softly. “I don’t want to disappoint them, I mean they spent so much time and money on making this happen already, what if they don’t-” turning silent at the press of lips against his neck, Chuck felt Gabriel tighten his hold for a moment. “They’re going to love you; half the crowd already wants to marry you and the other half wants to be you. You have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

 

Seeing the flash of a light to indicate it was time to go, Chuck turned in Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel for his part took the chance once they were facing each other to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. It was amazing how calming a simple kiss could be, Chuck found his body relaxing against the man and as he kissed back, hand wrapping around Gabriel’s neck. As they pulled back, Gabriel pecked the smaller man’s nose which calmed Chuck down considerably.

 

“Now, you go out there and I’ll be waiting for you the moment you get off stage. Okay?” Gabriel asked with a soft smile. Nodding once again, Chuck took a breath before letting go and taking the microphone someone handed him. Stepping through the curtain and on stage, the author plastered a nervous smile on his face while the room cheered. Giving an awkward hello, Chuck glanced to the side of the stage, his shoulders relaxing once he spotted Gabriel and his smile turning genuine. It was reassuring to have the other man there, even during the Q & A session where there were a few personal questions he was able to keep calm with a quick glance to the blond.

 

Once his panel was over, Chuck paused for a second once he was behind the curtain. Gabriel was talking to someone he had met only for a second, one of the fans who were running a panel on _Supernatural._ Making his way over, Chuck caught the last bit of their conversation which made him pause slightly. “I’m just saying that we don’t know for sure that he’s a bad guy, I mean he could have just as easily of snapped his fingers and killed both Jared and Jensen but didn’t, I think he was proving a point.” Came Gabriel’s voice in a hushed debate.

 

“Maybe, but he killed both the professor and the scientist I mean can we really put him in the ‘good guy’ category?” Chuck stepped forward then which caught the blond’s attention. The second Gabriel saw him, the author realized something he should have seen before. Gabriel wasn’t just some guy answering an ad, he was a fan. He didn’t have much time to think about it before the slightly taller man closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around Chuck to pull him into a light hug. “There you are, you did great out there the crowd loved you.”

 

Pushing the latest information aside that Gabriel was a fan of his work, Chuck couldn’t help but feel proud of the way the man was looking at him right then. They would need to talk, but it would have to wait until they were behind closed doors as even now he could see the attention they were drawing from those working backstage. If he wanted people to think he was dating Gabriel, he would need to act like this wasn’t new knowledge. “Thanks, I was worried for a minute there…” Gabriel placed a soft kiss to his forehead, speaking softly. “You had nothing to worry about, promise.”

 

No one else would have caught the slight undertone to Gabriel’s words but Chuck did. Pulling back, the brunet nodded slightly. They may not have known each other long but he was at least willing to give Gabriel the benefit of the doubt, he hadn’t given Chuck any reason to think the blond was out for anything but spending some time with him. “Come on we have places to go? Chuck you need to get your butt in gear if you’re going keep it on schedule.” Turning to Becky who was making her way toward them, the author sighed before pulling away. Gabriel placed his hand within easy reach, and without thinking Chuck grabbed it in his own. They had been touching for most of the day, so neither found it awkward while they made it to their next meeting.

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

Once they were finally alone, Chuck couldn’t help but ask the question that had been burning in the back of his mind since he caught Gabriel talking with the other fan. Having been setting aside his things for the morning, Chuck spoke while the blond got ready for bed. They hadn’t had a chance to speak alone since that morning, someone always close by that could overhear. “So, ah… you’re a fan?” asked the author while trying to decide between two shirts that he brought. There was a pause of silence before Gabriel spoke, his typing stopping as he had been on his laptop again finishing something for work.

 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve read the books and well… I kind of knew who you were when I accepted the job?” Gabriel’s voice went up slightly at the end, making Chuck turn to face the man. Gabriel had set aside the laptop and glasses on the small table beside the bed, having already changed into his sleepwear the loose shirt dipped slightly to reveal a patch of skin on his chest. “You didn’t mention it.” Commented Chuck, his hands nervously twisting the bottom of his shirt that he had changed into only a few minutes before.

 

Gabriel nodded, his mouth turning up slightly on one side in a smile Chuck had seen himself make in the mirror. Whatever the blond was about to say was going to make the man feel awkward, and after having Gabriel calm him all day it didn’t feel right to make him awkward now. Holding up his hand to stop Gabriel from speaking, Chuck sighed before running the hand through his hair. “Just… why didn’t you mention it?” he asked which caused Gabriel to pause slightly before taking a deep breath.

 

“Because I didn’t want you to feel weird about it. Yeah, I’m a fan of your work, I enjoy the series and I hope it does well… but that doesn’t change anything. So, what if I’m a fan of your books? The way I figure I’m still trying to figure out _you_ not the words you put on pages. It doesn’t change anything for me besides being able to come to the convention which I probably would have missed out on. I didn’t mean to hide it from you, but you seemed stressed enough without adding to it.”

 

Chuck observed Gabriel while he spoke, and as far as he could tell not only was the man being truthful, but he was allowing himself to be vulnerable. Turning out the main light, Chuck straightened his back before crawling in his side of the bed and turning to face Gabriel on his side. “So, I guess the important question is how you wanna sleep tonight? I mean we tried sleeping away from each other and that didn’t work… did you have a preference?”

 

Gabriel brightened, a true smile lighting his face before he reached over and turned off his light, snuggling down under the covers. “I was comfortable this morning if you want to try that again?” the author whispered a soft ’yeah’ and waited for Gabriel to lay on his back before resting his head on the other man’s chest. For a second, he was tense before Gabriel wrapped his arm around Chuck, laying his hand on his lower back under the blankets. The touch was comforting, and slowly Chuck relaxed into the hold until he drifted off to sleep. Maybe dating a fan wasn’t such an issue after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Can be seen as dub-con, handjob, frottage
> 
> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^

**Chapter 7**

 

 

Typically, in the morning Gabriel would wake up one of two ways, either wide awake either in panic from a dream, or slowly as to try and cling to the last bits of sleep. With Chuck’s warm body on his own, Gabriel couldn’t help but wake slowly, his last dream having been one he wanted to hold onto where he was wrapped around his boyfriend who was rubbing against him. Humming from the back of his throat, Gabriel lowered his hand to the soft curve of Chuck’s ass, not quite awake enough to tell the difference between reality and his imagination. Not until a whimper broke through Gabriel’s haze and he went from slowly waking to fully alert in an instant.

 

The sound thankfully wasn’t from pain, but from frustration. There was a body on his own, one Gabriel very much enjoyed, that was rubbing against him lazily. With Chuck resting against his chest, Gabriel couldn’t move much to look down and see if the author was indeed asleep or not. Closing his eyes which had opened with a snap at Chuck’s whimper Gabriel tried to do the right thing, carefully he tried to shuffle his way from under the brunet only for the smaller man to rut against him again and whimper.

 

Moving wasn’t an option.

 

With a groan, Gabriel couldn’t help but squeeze the hand which was holding the soft flesh of Chuck’s ass. It was covered by a loose pair of pants Gabriel had admired the night before, and the blond could feel the need to jerk his own hips up against the author. With great effort, Gabriel pulled his hand away and moved it up the author’s back so he could try to wiggle his way out again. Right until Chuck started to pant slightly a soft whisper on his lips. “Ga… Gabe…” any restraint Gabriel had went out the window at the sound of his name from Chuck’s lips. Swiftly Gabriel flipped them, so he was on top of the sleeping man whose eyes popped open at the movement. Bracing himself with an arm on either side of the man’s head, Gabriel waited for the author to wake up enough to know what was going on.

 

The second Chuck focused on Gabriel hovering above him, the blond lowered his hips, so their crotches pressed together, letting Chuck know how aroused he was. “Do you have any idea what it does to me to wake up with you rubbing off against me?” asked Gabriel before lowering his face so his lips were pressing against the author’s ear, his voice hushed while he spoke. “I had to lay there and pretend it wasn’t making me just as hard knowing that you were getting off… and then you went and moaned _my name_.” Another harsh trust of his hips which had Chuck moaning both from embarrassment and arousal. “Oh God,” muttered the author, his hands reaching up to hold into Gabriel’s shoulders.

 

With a smirk, the blond sucked on Chuck’s earlobe for a moment before responding. “Guess again, you had my name right the first time.” A hand tangled in his hair, making Gabriel lift his head up to stare into blue eyes, eyes that had captivated him the moment he saw them. “If you don’t want this we stop…” offered Gabriel, his voice soft though he didn’t halt slowly rubbing their erections together through the harsh fabric of their pants. Chuck took a moment, one hand on Gabriel’s shoulder while the other was still tangled in blond hair. While he didn’t say anything, the author pulled away, and while disappointed Gabriel was about to pull back and try to salvage what he could when he felt slightly shaking fingers against the tie of his pants.

 

Placing his hand over Chuck’s, Gabriel helped him untangle the drawstring before sliding the fabric down. With a quick glance at the author, Gabriel pulled down the elastic band of his boxers as well, pushing until it pooled at his knees. Sitting back Gabriel let Chuck look his fill, unashamed at how the other was looking at him, widened and dilated eyes taking him in. Lifting his shirt over his head, Gabriel flung it off the bed before trailing his hands up Chuck’s covered thighs. When his fingers reached the band of the elastic sleep-pants the author was wearing, Gabriel looked up and waited until the smaller man nodded before hooking his fingers inside the band to tug them and his boxers down.

 

It was something else, knowing that he was the one undressing Chuck, that it was his hands caressing his smooth skin, that it was because of _him_ the brunet was hard and ready. Instead of stopping at his knees, Gabriel continued to pull down the offending clothing until he could toss them aside like he had his shirt earlier. Chuck pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, revealing his bare chest. With reverent hands, Gabriel trailed his fingers along the inside of the legs before him, his touch gentle while trying to soothe the nerves he could plainly see on the author’s face.

 

Licking his lips, Gabriel watched the brunet’s blue eyes darken, his own cock twitching at the thought of being able to taste the man below him. “What do you want Chuck?” asked Gabriel with a hushed whisper, his touch moving from legs to hips. Hunching forward to keep in contact, Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to a hardened nipple, licking the raised flesh for a second to hear the author’s whimper. “Do you want my hands on you? My tongue? My mouth?” gentle, as he didn’t know how Chuck preferred to be treated in bed, Gabriel nipped at the nipple, wrapping his lips around it he sucked for a second, his hand having begun to roll the opposite nub.

 

“Your hand… please Gabriel I want you hand,” moaned the author, his chest heaving slightly under Gabriel’s mouth. Reaching between them, Gabriel kept steady while bracing himself on his other arm, and without pause he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s cock. The moan the author let out would haunt Gabriel’s dreams for years to come. It was pure want, blue eyes closed while he threw his head back and bucked his hips into Gabriel’s hold. Shifting his own hips, the blond rocked his dick against the author’s thigh while he pumped his hand furiously. If Chuck wanted his hand he was going to damn-well get it.

 

Leaning forward though keeping his stomach away from the body below his to give room for him to work, Gabriel licked and sucked at the author’s collarbone. It would be far enough down nobody would notice, but he would know the marks were on the celebrity’s skin. “I want to rub us together…” half-asked Gabriel, hands were pulling at his hair and digging into his shoulder.  The high-pitched moan he received at the suggestion was enough. Shifting until he was at the correct angle, Gabriel let go of Chuck’s cock to place his own alongside it. “Fuck,” Gabriel moaned when their fevered flesh rocked together.

 

Wrapping his hand around them, Gabriel breathed against the collarbone he had been marking while rocking his hips. Chuck was letting loose little punched-out moans from the sensation, his legs wrapped around Gabriel to keep them locked together while they moved. It wasn’t as slick as he wanted, but Gabriel wasn’t about to leave to get lube, instead he rubbed his thumb against his own leaking tip to try and ease their way. Between Chuck rocking up against him and Gabriel’s firm hold it didn’t take long for the author to let out a steady stream of moans in the form of Gabriel’s name.

 

“So close…” gasped Chuck, his grip of Gabriel’s hair tightening enough to tug out a few strands which nearly pushed the blond over the edge. Quickening his pace, Gabriel tried to hold out as long as he could, not wanting to orgasm before the author. Feeling the dick against his own start to jump in his hand, Gabriel bit down on the soft skin he had been panting against and was gone. Hearing Chuck cry out, Gabriel pumped his hand a few more times before letting go. Pressing his forehead against the author’s chest, Gabriel tried to collect himself, his harsh breaths matching the heaving chest he was laying on.

 

Moving back so he could look at his lover’s face, the blond couldn’t help the smug smile from his lips. Chuck was a mess. His hair was sticking up at all angles, probably from where he had been tossing his head, his eyes were shut tightly while he tried to catch his breath, a blush ran all the way down to his chest while his hands lay near limp against Gabriel’s shoulders, just barely keeping their grip. He was beautiful, and it was because of _him_. Leaning forward, the blond slotted their lips together, Chuck was quick to respond and while the kiss was lazy, both too blissed out to really focus, it was no less spectacular.

 

Placing soft kisses along the author’s cheeks and chin, Gabriel spoke softly. “How about we share a shower before having to face the day? I could scrub your back for you.” Easily allowed himself to be guided into another kiss, Gabriel hummed in the back of his throat in contentment. “Yeah,” responded Chuck, his blue eyes once again open although this time there was a fondness there Gabriel hadn’t been expecting. “I would like that…” Smiling, Gabriel pecked Chuck’s lips once more before rising and pulling off his pants to make his way to the shower, wrapping an arm around the author while walked.

 

Hopefully, he would be able to convince the man that this was more than a fling. Hopefully, he would be able to take Chuck home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Becky Bashing. 
> 
> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^

**Chapter 8**

 

Gabriel was something special. While he had known it the second he met the man, Chuck was never more relieved that it was Gabriel who had answered his ad than the night following their intimacies. The author had been nervous, while he wasn’t new to sex, it was something he wanted to work toward and was obviously something Gabriel wanted. The blond hadn’t pushed him though, instead of making a pass at Chuck the second they were alone, or even once they were getting ready for bed, Gabriel had merely pulled the author against him and snuggled down to sleep. For a while Chuck had laid there, his cheek resting against Gabriel’s chest in his preferred position and waited for the man to make a move, up until Gabriel’s breathing evened out into sleep.

 

The following morning, they had snuggled in bed for close to thirty minutes upon waking, exchanging soft kisses but never pressing for more. Though it was the final day of the convention, Chuck didn’t want to rush instead he wanted nothing more than to take his time with Gabriel, to see if they could last beyond the weekend. But first he had a convention to close. With a deep breath, the author once again took the stage, a comforting hand squeezing his own before Chuck was forced to let go. The cheers as he appeared were new to him, something he would have to grow accustomed to soon. Though he had a large smile on his face, Chuck glanced to the side of the stage where Gabriel was standing.

 

Seeing those golden eyes following his movement, encouraging him, Chuck was able to get through the speech he had prepared. It wasn’t much, just the typical being of asking if everyone was having a good time, followed by explaining a bit of his own backstory. Taking another breath, Chuck glanced at Gabriel before he started the next part. “You all may be wondering why I still have the backdrop down, well I’m going to let you in on a little secret. _Supernatural_ has been picked up and will be airing as a new television series in a few months!” The cheer from the people in front of him caused Chuck to nearly wince, holding back the urge to press his hands against his ears though his grin nearly doubled.

 

“You have no idea what it means to me that you all came here this weekend, _before_ this becomes a show. To say thank you, for the very first _Supernatural_ convention, I think you deserve something special. In just a moment we’re going to show you the preview for the very first time.” Once again, the crowd cheered, although this time Chuck was a bit better prepared for it. Raising his hand slightly, the author calmed the crowd down as the lights were lowered and the preview began. Taking a drink of his water, Chuck glanced over at Gabriel who was watching the screen along with the rest of the fans.

 

Instead of seeing interest in Gabriel’s gaze, Chuck could only catch the slightest bit of a grin on his face. The others in the room were watching the screen with rapt attention, but not Gabriel. Knowing that the blond was a fan, Chuck frowned slightly, didn’t he like the teaser? It only took a few minutes for the clip to run, once it was over Chuck was back to the center of attention, answering what questions he could and trying to divert on those he couldn’t. Once it was time for him to leave, Chuck let the clip run again as he exited the stage for the last time until the next convention.

 

Just as he had been previously, Gabriel was waiting for him, his arms opened wide for Chuck to fall into. Having the blond hold him was a comfort the brunet hoped he could grow used to. Feeling Gabriel kiss the top of his head while they stood there, the author smiled while holding just a bit tighter. “You were great, and I think everyone loved the sneak preview. It should be up on YouTube in like, five minutes if not already.” Laughing, Chuck nodded, he had seen the cell phones raised while the clip was running, no doubt taking videos. Pulling back so he could face the blond, the author opened his mouth to ask if Gabriel liked the preview when Becky’s voice calling his name caused the brunet to groan in frustration.

 

“There you are! I thought you would be getting ready, we still have a couple VIP photos to do before you’re free to get ready for the party tonight.” Shaking his head slightly, Chuck felt Gabriel squeeze him once more before they were forced to separate. Feeling the blond’s breath against his ear, the author shivered slightly at the sensation while Gabriel spoke. “What party?” If it wasn’t for Gabriel’s strong arm around him, the smaller man would have stood still at the comment. He had forgotten to mention it, but the reason he had asked for Gabriel to come with him was because of a party he had been invited to, kind of a high school reunion and celebration party at once.

 

And he had forgotten to mention it to the man he had hoped would be his date. “I completely forgot,” stated Chuck turning to face Gabriel with his eyes widened horror. “I _completely_ forgot, Gabe…” the author missed the amused smile on the blond’s face while he was panicking. “There’s going to be a party tonight, my old high school put it on in celebration of one of us making it big… kind of like a reunion… I didn’t think…” The soft press of a hand against his cheek stopped Chuck from speaking, his gaze darting to Gabriel who was looking at him fondly. Accepting the soft kiss from the other man, the brunet relaxed slightly in his hold.

 

“It’s fine, I figured we might have to play dress up and packed a suit, you saw me hang it up, remember? It’s fine, I could do with a party anyways.” Pulled into another kiss, Chuck didn’t have a chance to say anything as Becky was huffing behind him, having noticed that they were no longer following her. As they pulled away, the author grasped Gabriel’s hand in his own and squeezed in thanks before they followed Becky to their next meeting. He would be fine with Gabriel there with him, no matter how awful he knew his former classmates could be.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Standing outside the hotel room waiting for Gabriel to finish dressing, Chuck sighed, leaning his head against the cold wall. While he was more than grateful for the chance, he couldn’t help but wonder if every convention was going to leave him this tired. It had been hard, running from place to place, and while he didn’t like to acknowledge it, without Becky he probably would have been late to everything. Resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair, the author smiled lightly at the thought of the man behind the door beside him. Gabriel was something else, and while it had started off a bit rocky, not wanting to get involved, Chuck was one hundred percent certain they would make something of their relationship once they were back home.

 

Turning to the sound of high heels against the smooth floor, Chuck swung his head and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. Not only was Becky coming toward him, but she looked like she was about to go out on the town. Her hair which was typically either thrown up in a bun or laying flat was styled with elaborate curls, her dress was tight against her chest and flowed nicely down her slight curves which was topped off with a pair of heels, and Chuck just knew her feet would be aching her by the end of the night. She looked impressive, and only weeks before he would have been desperate to be the one she was dressing up for. Now he felt nothing, though there was a slight curiosity on where she was going.

 

“There you are, I was worried you left without me.” Becky exclaimed, a grin on her face which made the author scrunch his nose slightly, a gentle tilt to his head. “Without you?” he questioned, both confused and concerned. He had only been extended for a plus one. Knowing the woman who organized the whole thing it was doubtful he would be able to convince her to let him take an extra person. “Yes, without me, I mean you already said you were taking someone didn’t you?” she asked, a frown crossing her face.

 

“Yeah… Gabriel. He’s just finishing getting ready now, said something about wanting me to wait to see him all dressed up.” Becky snorted at the answer moving closer to place her hand on his arm. This felt wrong. “You don’t have to keep pretending, I get it, and it worked.” Still confused at her response, Chuck shook off her hand and took a step to the side to create some distance between them. “You brought your little pretend boyfriend here to try and make me jealous and while I don’t think it’s healthy it worked. You can send him home, I’d me more than happy to take you to the party.”

 

No. She couldn’t be serious. When Becky tried to reach out again presumably to replace her hand on his arm, Chuck not only pulled back but turned to face her fully not noticing the door opening though he did see a smug grin on her face. “I’m not taking you anywhere Becky.” The grin she had been supporting fell, though Chuck didn’t stop there. “Seriously I don’t get you, I tried for months to get you to take me back, months spent on trying to woo you back and for what? For you to show an interest when I’m finally happy and with someone? We may not have been together long, but I’m not about to leave Gabriel for _anyone,_ ” taking a breath, the author locked his blue eyes with her green.

 

“Especially you. You lost your chance to be with me, and now that I know how you really are? I’m so glad we broke up, that I was given the opportunity to see you outside of my rose-coloured glasses, but more importantly for having the chance to meet Gabriel in the first place. He’s everything you never were Becky, and I’m nothing but proud that he chose me.” Watching the tears fill Becky’s eyes was hard, but there was nothing that could be done, he had seen how she was and if he didn’t make certain she knew for certain that there was no hope she would never stop.

 

Feeling arms wrap around him and firm chest against his back as she fled, Chuck sighed heavily before leaning against his date. Soft kisses were placed along the back of his neck, while strong arms holding him close. They didn’t exchange words but when Chuck moved to face Gabriel their lips pressed together in a comforting kiss, one the author would do his best to never be without.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, Anal sex, Anal Fingering
> 
>  
> 
> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^

Chapter 9  
  
  
No matter how it’s advertised, reunions were not fun. They were always the same kind of shit-show of people trying to outdo the other. Gabriel had a feeling the only reason half of the people even showed up was to try and poke fun at Chuck, assuming he had been single. With his arm wrapped around the man, Gabriel tried to hold back the glare that wanted to cross his face as yet another person tried to poke a hole in their relationship. He didn’t know why people were doing this, Chuck was a sweet guy and he was damned lucky to be the one accompanying the author. Plastering a fake smile on his face, the blond nodded along as the woman in front of him started going on about her husband and their newborn.  
  
“And what do you do?” she asked, while Gabriel struggled to remember her name. Feeling Chuck start to turn to face him, the blond realized he had never actually talked about his work with the man before. “I’m an actor, mostly one-time appearance jobs for TV, you know witness number three and stuff.” Trying to blow the subject away, Gabriel spotted the drink table and nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Leaning over, the actor placed a soft kiss to Chuck’s cheek before speaking. “I’m going to go get us something to drink, I’ll find you in a minute?” The brunet tensed for a minute before nodding and resuming his conversation with the woman.  
  
Making his way to the small bar, Gabriel sighed when he spotted the drink of the night being a fruity cocktail. Masculinity be damned he was having a drink he could enjoy. Ordering up two, Gabriel easily passed over the money to the barely-legal man behind the bar trying to make a few bucks. While his drinks were being mixed, Gabriel noticed someone slide into the spot next to him. There was plenty of room elsewhere, most still mingling although a few people had found their stool at the bar for the night. “You know, I’ve noticed you tonight and I gotta say you could do better than Chuckie.”  
  
Freezing in his spot, Gabriel turned to the man beside him. He was handsome, a light scruff on his face which was neatly trimmed, shocking green eyes and a small but sturdy body. The man would be one to turn heads, his chest was defined, and he obviously took care of his appearance, his tossed slightly-gelled brown hair perfectly placed and though he couldn’t see it, Gabriel noticed how tight the jeans were, probably to help make his ass look good. Frowning, the blond took a sip of his drink, the other resting in eyesight at the counter. “Excuse me?” Gabriel asked, his hand reaching out to take Chuck’s drink, so he didn’t punch the guy.  
  
“You heard me, you could do better. I mean I know he’s a hot topic right now, but you’ll see… soon his little show will be cancelled, and he’ll be washed up. I mean, how long could it possibly last? A season? Two? No, you look like someone who’s going places, best to get him off your record now before things go south.” The man was slightly shorter than Gabriel and tried to use his height to look up at him through his lashes in what the blond figured was supposed to be coy and inviting. It was nauseating. When the man moved to place his hand on Gabriel’s thigh he had enough. Standing with a drink in each hand, the actor glared though the drinks stopped him from lashing out physically.  
  
“First off, you should know this isn’t just a phase, not only are Chuck’s books popular without the show, but it’s already signed on for five seasons you dick. Secondly, the fact that you showed up alone while Chuck didn’t tells me he’s the one who has it together-not you. Third, being a sleeze-ball will get you nowhere in life besides a back-alley fuck pal, and dating whores is so not my style. And last, I’m damned lucky Chuck considers me worthy of him, he may not notice the people clambering for his attention, but I sure as hell do.” Taking a step away, Gabriel ignored the widened eyes of the man and spoke again. “And Buddy, even if it did flop and he ends up forgotten? He’ll still have something you never will, me.”  
  
The second he was close to Chuck again, who was talking to a woman who was clearly pregnant, her husband smiling softly with an arm wrapped around her, Gabriel didn’t so much as pause before asking the woman to hold his drinks for a second. Once his hands were free, the blond cupped Chuck’s face and pulled him into a bruising kiss. At first the author didn’t respond, a bit too shocked but once he got his bearings again he easily slipped his fingers into blond hair and held on while the actor plundered his mouth. Breaking apart, Gabriel pressed their foreheads together for a second, his eyes closed and ignoring the couple beside them.  
  
“When we get back to the hotel I’m going to damn-well worship you, okay?” Pecking the tip of Chuck’s nose which always made him scrunch it slightly in an adorable fashion, Gabriel turned back to the couple and took back his drinks. The two were blushing slightly although both seemed to have a smile on their faces at the display. “Thanks,” said Gabriel, passing Chuck his drink before wrapping his arm around the brunet. “Don’t mention it… saw David over there talking to you and figured he was stirring up trouble, I gotta say I liked the way you handled him, you could see the steam coming out his ears from here.”  
  
Nodding to the man, Gabriel laughed slightly as Chuck tensed against him, rubbing his fingers in soothing motions along his side. “Yeah, he’s a dick and doesn’t seem the type to be used to rejection, like someone like that could even begin to tempt me away from Chuck.” The man smiled softly, his gaze glancing to where Gabriel was still trying to calm the author down who was slowly relaxing against him. “I can see that, my name is Harry, and this is my wife Sarah it’s a pleasure to meet you, Gabriel. Chuck was telling us how you’re a fan of his work?” Shaking his head slightly, Gabriel took a sip of his drink. “Nah,” he began, his arm never leaving Chuck. “I’m a fan of him.”  
  
Turning so he could see the author, Gabriel watched as the tension faded and Chuck practically melted against him. How David thought he could tear Gabriel away from perfection he didn’t know.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Driving back to the hotel from the party was pure torture. While the rest of the evening hadn’t been too awful once they figured out who to avoid, Gabriel was near dead on his feet, wanting nothing more than to curl up next to Chuck and go to sleep. Thinking the author wanted the same thing, Gabriel smiled and took Chuck’s hand while they made their way to their hotel room, not noticing the little glances the brunet was giving him as they walked. Not until they were inside the room. The second the door was shut Chuck was on him. It was both a thrill and a surprise given how timid the author seemed to be about physical advances, but there was no denying the hot mouth on his own or the harsh tug of a hand in his hair.  
  
Moaning, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Chuck, holding the smaller body against his own while his mouth was dominated. Wiggling a hand between them, Gabriel started to work on the buttons on Chuck’s shirt, chuckling softly against the other’s lips when his hand got stuck and he couldn’t so much as wiggle his fingers. “We need… to get these… monkey suits off…” spoke the actor in-between pecks on Chuck’s lips. Hearing a groan of frustration, Gabriel found himself no longer being attacked by the man as the author pulled back and started to nearly tear at his clothes to get them off.  
  
Not wanting Chuck to be alone, Gabriel easily dropped his jacket, making quick work of the buttons and tie before they too fell to the floor. While he stripped, Gabriel’s eyes were locked with blue ones, both not stopping at their upper halves but removing their belt and shoes as well. Unable to help himself, the actor reached out and placed his hand on Chuck’s chest, rubbing his thumb on a nipple before pushing until the brunet was backing up against the bed. Instead of letting Chuck crawl onto the mattress, Gabriel placed another kiss on his lips before sinking down to his knees before the man.  
  
“I think I remember saying something about worshipping you, didn’t I?” Gabriel asked while placing a hand on either of Chuck’s thighs. Still holding the brunet’s gaze, Gabriel reached forward to the unfasten dress pants slowly before pulling the zipper down. With a bit of help from Chuck who lifted his hips, the blond was able to pull the fabric down and off his legs completely, leaving the author in his boxers and socks. Placing a kiss to Chuck’s knee, Gabriel reached down and tugged off the socks as well, before placing his hands on the author’s hips and shifting forward as Chuck spread his legs.  
  
Humming softly, Gabriel nuzzled his cheek into the outline of the still-covered bulge. “I want to blow you, want to suck you and swallow you down, want to see what you look like when you come in my mouth.” Breathing hotly against the slowly growing wet spot, the blond had been expecting a variety of answers however the shake of Chuck’s head wasn’t one of them. Remaining between the brunet’s thighs, Gabriel waited until the smaller man was looking at him again, having shut his eyes once Gabriel started nuzzling his crotch. Rubbing his thumbs along Chuck’s hip bones, the blond tried to relax the other into telling him what was wrong.  
  
“I don’t… I don’t want to come like that… I want…” Chuck’s face was a full flush now, red from the tip of his cheeks down his chest a bit while he tried to gather the words for whatever he wanted. When a second passed without the author explaining, Gabriel sat back on his heels and gave the other a crooked grin. “Hey, whatever you’re into I’m probably game. Did you want something else? Maybe like we did last time?” Seeing Chuck shake his head again, Gabriel frowned for a moment before the author took a breath and spoke. “No, I want… fuck Gabriel I want you in me…”  
  
Thinking he misunderstood for a second, the blond took a moment to answer, his gentle ministrations on Chuck’s hips never faltering. “We can do that, Chuck. Just let me help you relax first, okay?” Instead of an answer, Chuck hooked his fingers in the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them down, while he couldn’t get them far with where Gabriel was kneeling, they were down far enough to reveal his aching cock. The blond returned to nuzzling, ignoring the smear of precum along his cheek while he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the authors lower abdomen and hip bones. For a few minutes Gabriel enjoyed the little sounds Chuck would make while he sucked and nibbled on his skin, his face bumping the aroused cock but never taking it inside his mouth like both wanted.  
  
Reaching, Gabriel was thankful they were near the head of the bed as he was able to sneak his hand inside his dresser drawer and flush out the tube he had snuck in there the day before. Pulling the bottle out, the actor finally touched Chuck’s dick, wrapping his other hand around it to hold it upright for a moment and slowly lowering his mouth. Instead of teasing the man, Gabriel sucked hard on the tip, only placing the head inside so he could swirl his tongue along the first couple inches. Chuck moaned, a hand gripping blond strands tightly while the other hand grabbed the comforter under him.  
  
With a practiced hand, Gabriel flipped open the lid of the bottle before removing his hand from Chuck’s cock and slicking his fingers. To keep Chuck distracted, the actor closed the bottle again, making certain to keep it close and lifted one of Chuck’s legs over his shoulder. Rubbing along the puckered rim of the actor’s opening, Gabriel started to bob his head, taking more of the leaking cock into his mouth. For a few moments, Gabriel didn’t go any farther, his head trying to swallow around Chuck bit by bit. Once he could feel the thigh on his shoulder start to shake, Gabriel slipped his middle finger inside the author.  
  
A long-drawn-out moan was his reward for the action, Gabriel could feel his own cock throb at the sound, urging him to continue. Slowly, as he didn’t want to rush, Gabriel worked his finger into Chuck as far as possible, wiggling the digit once it was inside. It didn’t take him long to find the bundle of nerves he had been aiming for, the shout Chuck let out and the fresh taste of precum along his tongue letting Gabriel know when he found it. Not wanting his lover to be disappointed, the blond barely resisted the urge to rub along Chuck’s prostate until the smaller man came. Pulling his finger out, Gabriel slowly added another, his mouth alternating between taking Chuck down his throat and pulling back to breathe while circling his tongue along the tip.  
  
“Gabe… Gabriel… ‘nother one…” pleaded the author, his hand still gripping the blond’s hair. Reaching over, Gabriel grabbed the lubricant, quickly adding more before slipping in a third finger and working Chuck loose enough to take him. His own dick was straining against the constructive dress pants he was wearing. With his belt undone, Gabriel worked his clean hand to undo the fasteners of his pants, his mouth no longer working on Chuck’s cock but trailing hot kisses down to take licks at the neatly trimmed full testicles. The author gasped out Gabriel’s name as the blond brought a ball into his mouth, sucking, his fingers never stopping their movements of working Chuck’s entrance.  
  
Finally, Gabriel was able to free his cock, pulling the pants down to just past his hips, the cool air making him shut his eyes for a second. As the hand in his hair tugged slightly, Gabriel looked up, giving one last lick before he pulled back. Chuck was a mess, the flush Gabriel had been admiring before nearly making it down his stomach, hair tossed, and bottom lip swollen, probably from having been bitten to hold back his cries. There was a thin ring of blue in his eyes, his pupil dominating the irises. He was beautiful. Standing, Gabriel slipped his fingers out of the now-slick hole, shoving his pants and boxers down so he was completely naked.  
  
Chuck wiggled his boxers the rest of the way off once Gabriel moved out of the way, though when the blond went to reach for Chuck again, to pull his legs over Gabriel’s shoulders, once again the author shook his head. Gabriel’s hand hesitated for a moment while Chuck stood and pulled at the drawer, fishing out the condoms Gabriel had placed there. Tossing Gabriel a condom, who nearly missed catching it, Chuck laughed slightly, his earlier hesitation seeming to have evaporated. “Cover up and lay down.” Gabriel didn’t hesitate to obey the command, tearing open the foil package before moving past Chuck who was now standing and laying down in the middle of the bed.  
  
The second he was on his back, Gabriel unrolled the condom on his near weeping cock and watched while Chuck moved to join him. Scooping up the bottle of lube, the author poured some on his palm before closing the cap once again and tossing the bottle aside. Wrapping his palm around Gabriel, the blond moaned, one hand reaching out to touch Chuck’s leg while the man straddled him. “Fuck… you look so good above me baby,” muttered the actor, his hands moving to grasp at Chuck’s hips. The hand which had been spreading the slick now grasped him firmly while the author moved Gabriel’s cock to his stretched rim.  
  
Bracing himself with one arm, the other still placed on Chuck’s hip, Gabriel watched as the author slowly sunk down on him. It was hot, Chuck was so warm inside and though he had done his best to stretch the man, the author was still so tight against him it caused Gabriel to let go a pouched-out groan. What captivated the actor wasn’t the feeling, though he would die happy with the pleasure coursing through him, it was the visual. Not only was Chuck welcoming him into his body, but the way those blue eyes were now closed in pleasure, his lips open while his head was tossed back revealing his long throat? It was Heaven on Earth, and it was Gabriel’s.  
  
Not moving his hips, though he longed to do so, Gabriel waited while Chuck slowly took him in. Once the author’s pale cheeks were flush with Gabriel’s pelvis, the blond moved, though not to thrust but to run his hand not supporting him along Chuck’s thigh and back to his hip in a soothing motion. As blue eyes opened, looking down at him in need, Gabriel gave a tentative jerk of his hips causing Chuck to gasp slight before bracing himself on Gabriel’s chest and moving. The bed creaked while the author lifted himself before slamming back down again and again, any thoughts Gabriel had about this being a loving act being blown away while Chuck took what he wanted.  
  
Leaning back against the pillows, the actor spread his legs wider and braced himself before pulling on Chuck’s hips in time with his next bounce down. The action made the author go down hard, a string of whines and moans on his lips once Gabriel thrust up to meet him. Together they chased their pleasure, each sucking in lungfuls of air only for it to escape in desperate sounds. The echo of their flesh meeting together filled the room and Gabriel could barely keep his eyes open to watch as Chuck moved a hand to fist his cock, the other hand scraping against Gabriel’s chest while he rode.  
  
“Ga… Gabe… Gabe!”  
  
The yell of his name made Gabriel focus on Chuck again, having closed his eyes for a moment to fight back against the waves of pleasure trying to overtake him. As Chuck came his internal walls clamped tight around Gabriel, and though the author’s thighs ceased in his orgasmed bliss, the actor continued to move. A few more seconds and Gabriel was joining his lover, hands gripping thin hips so hard he knew he would leave marks in the creamy skin. Hips spasming, Gabriel continued to jerk his cock into Chuck’s heat for a few minutes while white spots danced behind his eyes.  
  
Breathing heavily, there were a few moments when neither moved, both trying to catch their breath while regaining their ability to function. Chuck was the one to move first, lifting himself up until Gabriel’s dick was no longer inside of him. Hissing slightly at the loss, Gabriel opened his eyes in time to watch the author pull off the condom carefully, tie it and toss it toward the bin. Knowing that Chuck’s thighs would be burning, the actor grabbed a few tissues that were located on the nightstand and tenderly wiped away Chuck’s spunk from where it had landed on his stomach before tossing it toward the bin as well.  
  
Without a word, both men helped each other under the covers, resuming their favoured position of Gabriel on his back and Chuck laying with his head pillowed on the actor’s chest. Running his hand along the author’s back, Gabriel let the afterglow rush through him. “Wow,” commented the blond, eyes closed while he held Chuck against him. “I thought I was the one supposed to be worshiping you? I didn’t know you had that in you.” Laughter filled Gabriel’s ears, causing him to smile before Chuck moved and brought them into a soft kiss. “You can worship me in the morning, preferably on your knees in the shower.”  
  
Choking slightly on his next breath, Gabriel chuckled, running a hand through the brunet’s hair before kissing him again. Once they broke apart, the actor pulled Chuck back down to his chest, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp which had been their only light in the room. “It’s always the quiet ones.” Closing his eyes, Gabriel let himself fall asleep to the soothing sensation of soft breath brushing over his skin. He was looking forward to whatever Chuck had in store, hopefully for a long time to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anal Sex, Spanking, Cockring. 
> 
> This has been edited by nopenopeartichoke ^_^

Epilogue   
  
  
“Oh fuck, yes right there!” Chuck’s grip tightened around Gabriel’s hips, his legs spreading slightly to accommodate the angle he needed before thrusting back in. They didn’t have much time, both had to leave in an hour to visit the set, something they were looking forward to. Judging by the way Gabriel was tearing at the sheets and rocking back to meet him, Chuck figured they weren’t going to last long. Pulling a hand back, the author struck the already reddened flesh of Gabriel’s ass, the blond now near sobbing while Chuck used him. His own orgasm was close, and reaching around, the brunet fingered the strap of leather held snuggly at the base of the blond’s dick preventing him from climaxing.  
  
Speeding up his thrusts, Chuck leaned forward slightly so he could kiss along Gabriel’s back, the other man was shaking. Unfastening the cockring, Chuck wrapped a hand around Gabriel and pumped twice before the blond was near screaming into the pillow, his own orgasm ripping through the author as he was squeezed. Rocking his cock into Gabriel for another few moments before he became too sensitive, Chuck couldn’t help but look at the mess he made of his lover. Having been together for nearly a year they have long-since gotten tested together, and Chuck could never get over the sight of his cum dripping out of Gabriel, it activated something primal inside of him, something possessive, just like he knew his lover felt whenever their positions were reversed.  
  
“You gonna stare all day or are we gonna get ready? I don’t think we have time for a proper cuddle this morning.” Humming his agreement, Chuck rubbed the tender flesh in front of him before moving back and helping Gabriel to stand, supporting the man while they made their way to the bathroom. In practiced ease the two cleaned up, helping in the shower and working around each other in a dance they had long-since perfected over the past six months of living together. While they got dressed, Chuck couldn’t help but be slightly nervous, while he had gone to the studio several times, this would be the first time he would be bringing Gabriel along.  
  
The drive there was done with small chatter, Gabriel unable to help himself from asking questions about what the author would be doing and who all was supposed to be there. “I don’t know everyone,” Chuck mentioned as they were pulling into the secured gateway, Chuck flashing his badge to the gatekeeper before finding his parking spot. “There are some extras and it’s our first day of filming the episode… I didn’t get the cast list, something about clerical error so I don’t even know who they have playing Loki.” With his eyes on the side mirror while he backed up, Chuck missed the smirk that crossed Gabriel’s face.  
  
“I’m sure it’s fine, come on let’s go in before they think we bailed.” Chuck barely had time to lock the door and grab his shoulder-bag before he was being pulled along by Gabriel. A few moments later, the author helped guide his boyfriend to where they would be working, deciding to stop by the Green Room for a moment and introduce the blond to the lead actors before they started. As soon as the door opened, Chuck’s hand which had been previously clasped by Gabriel’s warm one was suddenly empty. “Gabe!” a shout rang out through the room, near startling the author as his lover was pulled from him by the star of the show, Sam Winchester.  
  
Seeing Gabriel’s arms wrap around the tall man made old insecurities pop up, especially when Sam turned his large dimpled grin to the blond, still holding him by the shoulders. Opening his mouth to say something, Chuck was surprised when Sam’s older brother and co-star came up and slapped Gabriel on the back, Dean wasn’t the same social butterfly his brother was which made the brothers perfect for the rolls they had been cast for. “Hey Gabe, didn’t think you would make it, you should know everyone is on alert to hunt you down.” The familiar way Dean was smiling at Gabriel made Chuck both confused and irritated.  
  
Right up until Gabriel laughed and then turned his golden eyes on him. Stepping close to his boyfriend as Gabriel held open his arm, Chuck was pulled to the blond’s side and couldn’t help but smile at the reassurance even through the confusion. Sam turned to someone behind him, who judging from his outfit- was ushering Sam into the set, Dean soon following leaving the author with his lover. Gabriel pulled Chuck into a light kiss, a large grin on his face while he spoke. "I told you I knew about the show, Chuck... I might have lied about getting me on set though..."  
  
"Wha-" was all Chuck managed to say before another voice rang out.  
  
"Gabriel! You have ten minutes to get your ass into your costume before I rip you a new one!"  
  
Gabriel leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Chuck's nose which made him scrunch it slightly, something the actor mentioned more than once he found adorable. "Sorry babe, you should stick around though see me work and all."  
  
"Work?" croaked Chuck, his confusion rising.  
  
"Gabriel!"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know?” asked Gabriel, walking backwards toward where the call of his name had been coming from, a wide smile on his face while he winked at Chuck. “I'm the Trickster!"  
  
Watching as Gabriel left the room, leaving him there stunned, the author paused for a second before bursting out laughing. At least he knew being with Gabriel, life was never going to be boring. Reaching into the bag at his hip which carried his notebook he needed for work, Chuck fingered the velvet box. A life with Gabriel would be nothing but chaos and laughter, he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
